The Worst Curse
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: What if charming didn't get Emma into the wardrobe in time? what if she was put under the curse as well? what if she became Regina's daughter? Can she still break the curse? Can good still win over evil? Twist on the first series. includes Snowing and maybe other pairings. First OUAT fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real OUAT fic, sort of just came to me, I really hope you like, I'm not sure of the pairings, definitely snowing and maybe others I dunno. This is my own twist on the first series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The worst curse

Prince charming ran through the corridors of the castle, his sword drew in one hand, the other carrying very precious cargo.

His and his wife's daughter, Emma, she was barely an hour old and yet was already being exposed to all the evil and violence in their world, not the happily ever after or love.

He knew he was running out of time, it would only be a matter of minutes before the curse was upon them, no one knew what was going to happen, well apart from the evil queen that cast it.

There came a loud bang, the queens men had broken into the castle, upon realising this Charming's pace quickened, he ran as fast as he could, all through the winding corridors, until he reached the room, what would have eventually become Emma's nursery.

He let go of a breath as he saw the wardrobe, Snow had told him that he had to make sure Emma was put inside, for she would save them all, from whatever doom it was that the curse would cast upon them.

Just as he was about to pull open the doors the enchanted piece of furniture, the door opened with an all mighty bang, Charming turned, Emma still in his arms, his sword still aimed at the guards as they rushed in.

He fought with them while still trying to protect Emma, but there were too many of the, and with every clash of a sword he could feel Emma getting more and more tense, he knew any minute now that his little girl would start crying.

Charming knew Emma was their only hope, he had to get her into the wardrobe, he turned and as he leant forward to open the doors of it, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his back into his front.

He felt cold and hot at the same time, slowly he found himself falling to the ground, he collapsed onto the floor, Emma with him, the blood seeped from his chest, onto Emma's handmade baby blanket turning the cream wall dark red.

Snow white came rushing in not long after, the queens men had obviously left looking for her, she saw her husband and her daughter laying there, Charming was still, his chest covered in blood, his skin almost as pale as her own, Emma lay crying, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

She was by charming's side in a minute, she pressed her lips to his, true loves kiss had saved them so many time from losing each other, but why wasn't it working now.

"It's too late dear" Snow turned to find her step mother, evil queen Regina, dressed in black, her favourite shade.

"No" Snow shook her head, she knew this wasn't the end, she could feel it inside of her.

All of a sudden the room filled up with what looked like purple smoke, magic…. And the room began to spin.

Snow grabbed hold of charming's hand and brought Emma close to her, Snow didn't care what happened, she had the two people she loved most with her, nothing could bad could happen.

"Where are we going?" she asked Regina, surely the queen owed her that.

Regina turned and almost laughed in Snow's face "A place where there are no happily ever afters" Her voice rang in Snow's ears as everything went black.

….

Like a blink Regina opened her eyes, she was in a bed, she sat up and looked around the room she was in, it was all so…. She couldn't explain it, it was sort of, for lack of a better word, normal.

She slipped out of the double bed and over to the window, she opened the curtains, and looked out, she was in a town, Storybrooke, everything said, a smile spread across her face, she liked this new world.

All of a sudden the sound of a baby crying made her turn around, there in the corner of the room was a basinet, slowly Regina walked towards it, she had a baby? Now she was confused.

As she approached she recognised the fair skin, blond hair, it wasn't her baby, it was Snow white and Prince charming's it was Emma.

The baby was wrapped in her baby blanket, her name woven in deep purple silk into the cream material, carefully Regina lent down and picked up Emma and began to slowly bounce her up and down, trying to sooth her.

To her surprise, Emma did so quickly, Regina even surprised herself at how she automatically fell into an almost motherly roll.

Taking another glance out of the window, she noticed Snow white walking down the street, Regina had to test something.

Quickly she changed into a smart black dress and everything else that went with it, she then wrapped baby Emma up into her baby blanket and walked outside.

As she began to walk down the street, she was greeted by nods from everyone and smiled, this was weird.

"Good Morning Mayor Mills, lovely day we are having" a redhead man nod to her as he crossed the road with his Dalmatian.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Hopper" she found herself replying, inside she knew he was Jiminy Cricket.

She then walked passed grannies, where grannie and Red, no Ruby, where having an argument.

Regina had been looking around so much that she didn't even bother to look in front of her, so she walked into Mary Margaret, or Snow white as Regina also knew her.

"Oh Mayor Mills I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Mary Margret told her, a hand going to her chest to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"It's alright" Regina gave her a fake smile, then began to walk away "Wait" she turned as did the other women. "Do you know who this is?" Regina asked Mary Margaret motioning to the asleep baby Emma in her arms.

"Of course I do" the younger women nodded "She's you daughter Emma" she smiled at Regina.

"Yes, she is, my daughter" Regina smiled and nodded.

"Wait" Mary Margaret called Regina back.

"Yes" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at her, did she all of a sudden remember?

Mary Margaret reached over and touched the edge of the baby blanket "It's a beautiful blanket" she smiled at Regina before walking away, down the street.

Regina also continued on her journey, she looked down at the baby Emma in her arms, she was her daughter now.

TBC…

**I hope you like this, if you do there will be more, the next chapter will skip ten years so Emma is ten, then the story will start.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your response, I actually don't read much Once Upon A Time fanfiction, so I was not aware that there were many stories like this out there, so I'm sorry for that, I hope you like this and find it different from the others.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2 

_Ten years later…._

"Bye, Emma have a good day at school" Regina called to her daughter as she got onto the bus to take her to school.

"Bye mum see you later" Emma waved to her mum before hopping on the bus and trying to find a seat next to her friends.

Regina couldn't believe how time had gone by so fast, it had only seemed like yesterday that she had cast the curse and sent them here. It had surprised her that time had even passed at all, it was something that had been bugging her ever since she'd came here. Regina was sure that when Rumpelstiltskin had given her the curse and told her about it, that he'd promised time wouldn't move, that they would be frozen.

Lately 'Mr Gold' had been acting strange, hinting that maybe he was starting to remember, remember who he was and why he was here, who had sent him here. Hint's like saying dearie and please. She was going to have to have a talk with him later she thought with a smile before heading to her office.

Emma watched as her favourite teacher Ms Blanchard sat by the window with a blue bird on her finger and let it go "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you" she told her class with a smile as they sat painting their bird houses.

The blond ten year old wasn't sure what it was about Ms Blanchard that she liked, she had a warm smile, comforting presence and a good heart, quite the opposite to how Emma felt about her mother, there was something about Regina that just made her feel a little bit sceptic, like there was something that she wasn't telling her, something dark inside her and Emma didn't like it one bit.

The bell went indicating that it was time for a break which brought Emma back to the real world "Ok everyone, it's time for recess, when you come back you can finish your bird houses" Ms Blanchard told the children with her ever friendly and warm smile.

"Emma can I have a moment?" Ms Blanchard asked just as Emma was about to walk out of the room.

"Of course" the ten year old girl smile and nodded before leaving her back pack at her desk and went over to where her teacher was standing by the window.

"I think I've found something you might like" Ms Blanchard told her with a smile before leading the girl over to her desk and then opened one of the draws and pulled something out.

Emma's eyes went wide as she took in the sight of the big book, it was a dark brown and had Gold writing on the front, she reached out and traced the words 'Once Upon A Time'.

"It's beautiful" Emma couldn't help but smile as she took it in.

"It a book of fairy tales, I think you might like it" Ms Blanchard continued before handing the book to Emma.

"Thank you" she smiled "I'll take good care of it" he promised.

"I'm sure you will" The teacher smiled at the little girl before watching Emma walk out of the class room with the book in hand.

Emma went straight outside and sat under her favourite tree and began to read and get lost into the magical world of the fairy tales all twists on the classics.

Meanwhile…

Regina walked into Mr Gold's shop, the bell ringing above her head as she opened the door.

Gold looked up from whatever he was working on and then covered it with a cloth "Madam Mayor, now what can I do for you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"What's your name?" Regina asked approaching him slowly.

"Mr Gold" he told her, but something in the way he looked at her told her otherwise.

"I'll ask again, what…is…your…name?" she asked him, getting a little angry.

"In the world I've only ever been known as Mr Gold" He told her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"And in other worlds?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side to gage if he was going to take the bait.

"Rumpelstiltskin" Gold replied with an evil grin.

Regina smiled, her ruby red lips quirking up in an almost smug smile "Good, now we have that settled, I have a question that needs answering" she told him, her hands going to her hips.

"Ask away dearie" Rumple told her motioning with his hand for her to speak.

"When you gave me the curse you told me time would stop, no one would grow older or change, we would all stay the same" Regina began "Why isn't that the case?" she asked him.

Rumple gave her a smile "Because that 'Daughter of yours'" he said "Is the one who can break the curse, so as long as she is here alive she can weaken the curse as she's already done by being here" he explained.

"How can I stop her from breaking it?" Regina asked him, Rumples response was to only smile at her knowingly "No, I won't kill my daughter" she told him.

"But she's not your daughter is she?" Rumple said pointing his finger at her "She's snow whites and prince charming's daughter" he told her.

"There has to be another way, other than killing her" Regina told him.

"That's for you to figure out" he told her.

Regina shook her head, she knew he wouldn't help her, there was nothing in it for him, he didn't owe her anything, so she turned around and began to walk out of the shop.

"They will find her, they will always find her" Rumple called after Regina making her slam the door shut in reply.

Hours later Regina was tending to her beloved apple tree when she saw Emma come from the bus with something under her arm, "How was your day?" Regina asked her coming over to her daughter with a basket of red apples and handed her one.

"It was great" Emma smiled before taking the apple from Regina then running inside up to her room.

"I'm going to make Apple turnovers, do you want to help me?" Regina called up stairs to Emma.

"Sure" Emma called back, but first she hit the book under her bed in the hopes that Regina wouldn't find it, almost wishing she had said no so she could read it now.

Hours later after Emma had gone to bed, Regina came in to check on her, she walked over to the girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Emma" she mumbled before walking out of the room and shutting the door softly behind her.

The minute the ten year old was sure her mother had gone, Emma sat up and pulled the book out from under her bed and pulled the covers over her and put her torch on and began to read.

TBC…

**I hope you like this! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma had stayed up most of the night reading the fairy-tale book, she just couldn't seem to find herself putting it down.

Regina noticed how tired her daughter looked and it concerned her "Are you okay Emma" she asked her across the table at breakfast.

"What?" Emma asked as she leant on her elbow.

Her mother glared at her "It's pardon not what, elbows off the table and sit up straight" she told her.

"Sorry" Emma mumbled before doing as her mother said and sitting up straight before turning back to her bowl of cereal.

"Are you okay Emma?" Regina asked her again.

"Yes, I'm fine" The blond girl nodded and smiled at her before going back to her breakfast.

Half an hour later Regina walked Emma to the bus, "You didn't have to walk me" Emma told her.

"Nonsense, a mother should walk their daughter to school" Regina told her with a smile as they walked down the road.

"Oh ok" Emma nodded "I mean, are you sure you don't have any important work to do?" she asked.

"You're the most important thing to me Emma" Regina told her just as they reached the bus stop, "Why are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, bending down to her daughters level.

"I'm not" Emma told her, hoping that Regina didn't have her skills in telling when people were lying.

Regina eyed her for a moment with her brown eyes looking deep into Emma's soul "Ok" she nodded "Well, your right I do have work to do, so be good and have fun" Regina ran a hand through her hair before walking away down the street to her office.

Emma then hopped on the bus and found a seat at the back of the bus by herself. Once by herself she settled into the corner and opened her bag pulling out the book and began to read it, she was currently in the middle of the story about snow white and prince charming, she didn't know exactly why but so far it was her favourite tale she had read so far, they were a couple meant to be, they shared the most powerful magic of all, it was so powerful it could break any curse.

Unfortunately for Emma they soon arrived at school, so she stuffed the book back in to her bag before getting up and walking off the bus.

…

Soon class had begun, Emma sat at her normal desk listening to Ms Blanchard "So today, we are going to the hospital to cheer the patients up" she told them all with a smile "So everyone get your stuff together, then all go together to the bus" she continued.

Emma was at the back of the group of children, Ms Blanchard often found that Emma was by herself, almost like in her own little world. She didn't understand why the other kids didn't like the little girl, although she had suspicions that it was something to do with being Regina's daughter, a lot of the people were afraid of the mayor.

"Hey Emma, how are you finding the book?" she asked the blond girl as they walked to the bus.

"It's great" Emma gave her a beaming smile that she found oddly familiar, it actually almost scared her how familiar she found it. "Why do you want it back?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"No" Mary Margaret shook her head with a slight giggle "You keep it, it's your" she told her.

….

An hour later all the children were putting up decorations and talking to the sick patients, Emma stuck up a picture on the glass door when she actually looked through it and saw a man laying very still in the bed, his eyes closed.

Mary Margaret stood backing, watching all the children run around, bringing smiles to all the patients faces, "Ms Blanchard" Doctor Whale greeted her as he appeared beside her "it's so good for the patients to have the children come and cheer them up" he told her with a smile.

"It's certainly looks that way" she gave him a small smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee sometime, maybe at Grannies one morning?" he asked her.

"Maybe" she gave him a small smile before pushing off of the wall and walking over to Emma. "Hey" she smiled at her.

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked her.

"I don't know, no one knows who he is or what's wrong with him, he just won't wake up" She told the ten year old, both pulled open the door and went inside the separate room and walked over to the man.

Emma looked at him a little closer, he looked as if he was at peace, almost as if he was waiting for something or someone to wake him up.

"Hey Emma" One of the girls called from the other room, the blond turned and began to walk back into the bigger room with the others, she then took a moment to look over her shoulder, she saw Ms Blanchard leaning over, running a hand over John Doe's forehead.

Blinking all of a sudden Emma imagined Ms Blanchard with long flowing black hair, and wrapped in a cream cloak and John Doe dressed in a blue sort of pant suit, almost as if they were Snow white and Prince charming from her book.

Shaking her head the ten year old realised she must be stupid, it would be impossible, it just wasn't even plausible, I mean how could they be fairy tale characters?

….

The end of the school day came to fast for Emma's liking, she wished that she could spend more time at school, having fun, learning, doing something interesting.

At least going home meant she could read more of the fairy tale book.

As Emma walked up the garden path to the house she passed Mr Gold who seemed to be leaving "Hello Emma" he greeted her with an almost friendly smile, she gave him a small one back before continuing her way, Rumpelstiltskin, did he really remind her of the fairy take character Rumpelstiltskin?

She shook her head again before walking into her the house, Regina came out of the living room and smile at her, "How was your day?" she asked her daughter with a smile.

"It was great" Emma smiled before running up the stairs to her room.

She threw off her shoes and bag before pulling out the book and laying down on her bed and began to flick through the pages until she found where she had been and began to read, the whole time imagining Ms Blanchard and John Doe as the heroes of the story, as the two people in love, was she going crazy? Or were things starting to become real?

TBC…

**Sorry this was kind of rubbish, really don't know what is wrong with me, please review it would mean a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the coming weeks Emma grew more a more distracted, her mind just kept running away from her, seeing everyone in the town as fairy-tale characters was starting to make her get lost in a world of magic.

She's worked out who most people were, the one she was struggling with most was trying to figure out who Regina was, I mean she wasn't snow white, Ms Blanchard was, so she couldn't be her mother, She hopped she would figure it out soon.

Even people had started to see how distracted she was becoming, well everyone apart from Regina and that was most likely because Emma tried really hard not to show it around her knowing that her 'mother' would get angry and probably send her to Archie.

Ms Blanchard even noticed, the little girls work began to slip not too drastically but still enough for Mary Margaret to know the girl had something on her mind.

"Emma can I speak to you after class?" Ms Blanchard asked as the bell for the end of the school day rang.

"Sure" Emma nodded, stopping putting her books in her bag and walking over to the teacher's desk.

"Is everything ok Emma, at home, with friends?" The teachers asked with her ever so warm smile.

"Yeah I'm fine" the blond assured her but didn't sound so convinced.

Mary Margaret watched the girl for a moment "You can ask or tell me anything" she prodded hoping the ten year old would open up.

"Well…." Emma began but stopped to take a breath "I've been thinking about my parents, my real parents"

"Ok" Mary nodded.

"It's silly really" Emma shrugged her shoulders "I just wish I knew who they were, why they gave me away, It just feels like there is part of me missing"

"Maybe one day you'll find them and get to ask them" The teacher assured her "But for now" she said standing up from her place behind her desk "You have Regina, your mother who loves you very much and if you ever need anything, I'm always here"

"Thank you" Emma gave her a smile, one which Mary couldn't help but shake off as familiar, I was almost a charming smile, if that was even possible. "Bye Ms Blanchard" Emma then ran out of the room, not wanting to miss the bus.

…

After the short bus journey Emma decided to get off at an earlier stop.

During the short bus ride she'd decided to prove to herself that she was crazy, that the people of the town hadn't been brought there by an evil curse, that they were not fairy-tale characters.

So there she stood outside Mr Gold's Pawn shop, trying to build up the courage to go in there and talk to him, she knew he had a soft spot for children which had would have fit with Rumpelstiltskin's story of losing his son, but she was still a little afraid of him.

She closed her eyes for a moment before reaching for the door handle and walking into the shop, making the bell ding above the door before closing it behind her.

Emma slowly made her way over to the desk with the cash register as she heard someone walking around in the office out back, she hopped it was Mr Gold.

And as she had expected he came round the corner, hobbling with his cane to stand behind the desk, "Emma, what can I do for you?" he asked her politely.

"I'm doing a project at school and I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked him, using the excuse she'd come up with on the bus,

"I'll try my best, what is it about, antiques?" he asked her.

"No" Emma shook her head. "It's about gold" she informed him and watched him closely, his eyes had flickers of emotion at first there was anger and worry but then there came a flash of relief, now that confused her.

"Now why would I know anything about that?" he asked her trying the intimidate her but Emma found some more courage and found that he didn't intimidate her at all.

"You have a lot of gold things in your shop, wondered if you knew how it was made" she sighed.

"Well I don't" Gold answered but the little girl could easily tell that he was lying "So you'd better get on your way" he continued.

"Thanks anyway" Emma told him before turning around and heading to the door, when she was almost there something caught her eye, it was a baby mobile, it was white, clear and blue glass unicorns, Emma reached out to touch it but Gold's voice stopped her.

"Beautiful isn't it" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah" Emma said pulling her hand back and then heading back out of the door.

As she walked down the street she couldn't help but smile, it really was true, talking to Mr Gold had proven that, the way he'd lied, he did know, so he was Rumpelstiltskin which meant that Mary Margaret and that man in the coma were her parents, so somehow she needed to get him to wake up and get them together and maybe that would break the curse, or at least she hopped it would.

Walking down the street she felt the sudden urge for a grannies hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

So there she sat happily in a booth slurping her drink and reading another story from the 'once upon a time' book.

That was how Mary Margaret found her thirty minutes later when she walked into Grannies, she smiled at the blond girl before going over to sit opposite her in the booth "Emma shouldn't you be home by now?" she asked her.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and closed the book "Mum's at work, she won't know as long as I get home before her" she explained, "I actually wanted to talk to you" she said her hazel eyes meeting her teachers brown.

"Really what about?" Mary asked just as Ruby came over and placed a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of her. Emma smiled, they had to be related, hardly anyone liked cinnamon on their hot chocolate.

"I was wondering if we could visit the hospital again to cheer up the patients, it was really fun, I liked seeing them smile" Emma explained.

Mary nodded as she took a sip of her hot chocolate "I think that would be a great idea" she smiled.

….

Meanwhile Regina sat behind her desk signing off on things to do with the town, planning permission, budgets etc.

She was halfway through writing something when her office doors flew open making her jump and scribble on what she was writing.

"Mr Gold, how nice of you to knock" she glared at him as he walked into the room, his cane clicking on the hard dark floor.

"We have a problem" he informed her, now that got her attention.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina had been surprised when she'd returned home and found Emma busy away doing her homework and in the homework there was no sign of a project on gold, so it looked like Mr Gold had been right when he'd informed her of a little problem.

She knew the only way to stop the problem from getting bigger was to get rid of what started it. Before going to bed Regina went to check on Emma, she brushed the blond curls out of Emma's eyes and pulled the covers up around her from where it had slipped.

Just as she was about to leave, something pocking out from under Emma's bed caught Regina's eye, she bent down and pulled it out only to find a book of fairy tales, she picked it up, she gave her 'daughter' one last look before closing the door behind her.

Once out of the bedroom Regina crossed the hall to her own bedroom and sat down on the end of her bed and opened the book, she was shocked at what she found, she recognised this story, well it wasn't a story at all.

Regina slammed the book shut and looked around her room for a place to hide it, her heart was beating fast in her chest, she couldn't believe that Emma was the curse's undoing, that this could all be over somehow soon and everyone would remember what she'd done to them.

This would be the last time she took something from Rumpelstiltskin without asking more questions.

…

The next morning Emma was running around her bedroom trying to find her book, it hadn't been under the bed like she had left it and she couldn't find it anywhere.

Regina looked at her watch and saw that Emma should have already left for the bus and walked up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom, she opened the door and found that everything was everywhere "What are you looking for?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Never mind" Emma said sheepishly before trying to get out of the room but her mother blocked her way.

"You have to tidy this up the minute you get home and don't take any de tours, go straight home from school" Regina ordered her.

"Ok" Emma nodded before finally moving past Regina and running down the stairs and out of the door eager to get to school.

As Emma ran down the street to get to the school bus, she couldn't help but think that Regina must have found the book, she should never have baited Mr Gold, she should never have go in there with the book. He must have been in cahoots with her mother. Well at least she was going to learn from her mistakes.

She was happy she just made it to the bus before it drove away, she hopped onto the bus and went straight to her usual seat at the back of the bus, only now she didn't have her book to read.

Instead she thought of the story lines that she'd already read and how she could get the man in a coma, prince charming, her potential father to wake up, to fall in love with Ms Blanchard, her potential mother.

Meanwhile…..

Mr Gold was out back in his office polishing a new antique he had required when he heard the bell of his shop ding, taking a moment to slip his jacket back on, Gold then walked out into the front of the shop where he found a very angry looking Regina.

"Now what can I do for you?" he asked her.

The women walked over to him and slammed an item on his counter top "Do you know what it is?" she asked motioning to it.

"It looks like a book" Gold told her in an obvious tone.

"But it's not just a book is it?" Regina asked him, her eyebrow raised in question.

"I don't know, you tell me dearie"

In anger the raven haired women opened the book a flipped to a random page, which just so happened to be a chapter of Rumpelstiltskin's story. "It's a book of fairy tale stories, our true stories" she told him.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Rumple asked her.

The surprise in his voice caught Regina off guard "You mean, you didn't create this and give it to Emma, so she could break the curse and you can get whatever it is you want that made you orchestrate all of this?" she said, her eyes dark with anger.

"I've never seen it before in my life" he told her and he really was telling the truth.

"So then where Emma get this from?" she mused out loud.

"Maybe a little _birdy _gave it to her" Rumple suggested knowing that she would know exactly who he was talking about.

Regina pursed her lips before turning around and slamming the book shut almost trapping Gold's hand between the truth riddled pages.

She glared at him before picking up the book and walking out of the shop, her next stop, the school.

…..

"Ok class, time for break" Ms Blanchard told her class with an ever so happy smile.

All the children quickly scurried out of the class room, well all but one.

Mary Margaret approached Emma and knelt in front of the desk that the ten year old sat behind with a glum expression gracing her features. "Is everything ok Emma?" she asked her.

Emma didn't reply she only shrugged her shoulders "I think I've lost the book" she mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll find it" the teacher tried to assure her but yet Emma shook her head.

"I think…. I think my mother took it" Emma told her.

"Now why would she do that?" the older women asked her.

"I dunno, because she's mean" the blond girl sighed.

"You'll find it" The teacher sounded confident, Emma nodded, Ms Blanchard always tried to cheer people up, even if it was hard to do.

Ms Blanchard then watched as Emma walked out of the class room, at the same time as the girl walking out Regina walked in.

"You just missed Emma" She informed her before going around and collecting the books. Regina only nodded in reply, "What can I do for you Mayor Mills?" Mary Margaret asked her, stopping what she was doing and turned to face her.

Regina took a breath before speaking "I want you to stay away from Emma" she informed her.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked highly confused.

"You pay special attention to Emma and I don't like it, you are her teacher, I am her mother, it that clear?" Regina asked her.

Mary Margaret watched the older women for a moment "You did take the book didn't you?" she asked her.

"I don't know what your talking about" Regina replied before turning on her heels to leave.

TBC…

**Hope you like please review, also how should I make charming wake up?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wind whistled through the cemetery, sending Emma's blond curls flying and the leafs in the trees above rustled.

She stood outside her 'family' crypt, her 'mother' Regina had shown her it once on the anniversary of her grandfather Henry's death, it had creeped her out when she'd been there the first time, but now the ten year old was on a mission, she was here to find her book, something she hadn't found at home after searching every inch while she was supposed to be doing chores.

This was the last place she'd wanted to look but, she had to dig deep to find the truth, to prove to herself she wasn't delusional, that the book really was telling her a story, a real life true story of her life, of who she was born to be.

Taking a deep breath Emma pulled her coat closer around herself before taking a step closer to the creepy stone building with the stag emblem at the top.

"Emma what are you doing here?" the ten year old turned and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Ms Blanchard that had noticed her.

"I'm looking for the book" she informed her teacher "Why are you here?" she asked her, Mary Margaret stood wrapped in a coat and a red woollen hat resting on her head, a bunch of snow drops in her hand.

"Visiting some graves" the brunet told the blond girl.

"Who's graves?" Emma asked her.

"Well uh…. Just peoples, ones that don't get taken care of or visited often, it's not their fault they died alone" Mary shrugged her shoulders.

Emma now turned to face her favourite teacher and potential mother. "So you have no loved ones buried here?" she asked.

"No" the teacher shook her head.

"OK" the blond nodded, the curse would make sure that she didn't have anyone like her mother or father buried here.

"Now back to the book, why are you looking for it here?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Because it wasn't at home" Emma said with an obvious tone.

The teacher looked around before taking a step closer to the ten year old "Why would your mother hide it out here?" she asked.

"Because she knows that I don't like coming here and so wouldn't find it" Emma explained before taking a step to the door.

"Emma" Mary put a hand on the ten year olds shoulder before moving it as if she had been burnt by the contact "I don't think you should go in there"

Emma being as stubborn as she was really didn't care what the teacher was telling her, she knew the book or something important was in there, waiting for her to discover it. she tried to pull open the door but it was locked.

"See it's locked you can't get in" Mary told her.

The ten year old sent her a sly smile before pulling a group of keys on one ring, all looking the same from her pocket.

"Where on earth did you get them?" The pixie hair cut women asked touching the keys lightly with a hand.

"From my mum's desk" Emma explained "They're skeleton keys, can open any door or lock in the town"

"Does she really have the right to do that?" Mary Margaret asked with concern as Emma pushed a key into the lock and twisted it until they heard a click.

"I dunno, she's mayor right?" Emma shrugged her shoulders before opening the door and stepping in "Bye Ms Blanchard" she smiled at her teacher before going to close the door in her face.

"Wait"

Emma opened the door "Yes" she smiled at her teacher.

"I'll come with you" Ms Blanchard told her, although she didn't know why she felt so protective over the girl.

The teacher then stepped into the Mills family crypt before closing the door behind her, "See I told you it's just urns and your grandfather's coffin, where would she be able to hide it here" Mary asked the ten year old with her hands on her hips.

She then watched as Emma began to push the coffin with Henry Mills inside it, "What are you doing?" she asked her.

"There's something" Emma said as she strained to push it all by herself.

To humour the ten year old Mary pushed it as well, hoping to show her there was nothing there. But to her surprised the coffin soon began to move and the floor with it, revealing a stair case that leaded to an aerially red glowing place down below.

Emma took a step to walk down them but Mary pulled her back "I don't think it's safe" she told her trying to persuade the girl to turn back.

The blond girl didn't care so shrugged her teacher's hand off of her shoulder and then began to walk down the stairs, Mary wasn't sure why but she followed.

The stairs creaked underneath them, making both girls scared that they make break under them, both let out a sigh of relief when they finally reached the bottom.

It was dark, they could only just see what was in front of themselves, the air smelt damp and dusty, cloying in their throats as they breathed in, Emma stopped in front of Mary making her almost walking into the girl, she heard Emma unzip something from the back pack that had been on her back before she heard a soft click and then the area was sort of lit up with Emma's torch.

"We find the book then we leave" Mary told her and Emma nodded into total agreement for once.

They walked around dodging all of the cob webs, their hands brushing the dusty brick walls either side of them as they walked down the corridor.

Finally they found themselves an opening and Emma walked around in a circle, sure that the book was there somewhere, she stopped and smiled when the golden letters from the cover of the brown leather bound book shone in the light of her torch, she walked over to it in the hopes that Mary Margaret that she was following her.

She smiled as she picked up the book and slipped the torch under her arm and then flipped open the book and was happy to find that all the pages were there and nothing was missing.

"Found it" Emma called to Mary who watched her from her place by the wall.

"Great, now we can go" she told the ten year old.

Emma was about to turn around but then something caught her eyes, it had been sitting under the book, she picked it up and held it for a moment, it was a woollen knitted blanket with her name in purple silk embroidered on the side, she recognised it from somewhere but at that moment she couldn't think where from, so instead she decided to just take it with her.

"What have you got there?" Mary asked Emma as she moved passed her to the exit.

The blond shrugged her shoulders "I dunno, it has my name on it, I recognise it but I don't know where from" she explained as they made their way back to the stairs.

Soon they were back up the stairs, revelling in the fresh air compared to the musty air they had just experienced.

Emma locked the doors to the crypt before she and Mary Margaret began to leave the cemetery, "Thank you for coming with me" the blond smiled at her.

"I didn't want you going by yourself, you could have got hurt" the teacher explained as they continued to walk "Don't tell your mother that I went with you to get the book"

"I won't, I'm not even going to tell her that I've got the book or this" Emma said motioning to the baby blanket.

"Okay" Mary nodded as they finally walked out of the Storybrooke cemetery and closed the gate behind them.

"Well well what have we here?" Mr Gold appeared in front of Emma and Mary Margaret, standing with his hands on his walking stick, Emma noticed an almost happy glint in his eyes, it unnerved her a little, why was he happy they were together.

"We were just paying respects to people" Mary explained, Emma managed to hide the book and blanket behind her back so he wouldn't see.

Mr Gold nodded "Have a nice day" he gave them both a kind of creepy smile before walking past them and heading into the cemetery himself.

Emma and Mary then continued to walk away and soon came to the edge of the town "I'd better get home before my mum does" she explained.

"Okay, well I'm glad you found your book" Mary told her with an ever so warm smile but yet neither of them moved.

"Actually I was wondering if you could take the book" Emma asked, "and the blanket, I don't want mum finding out that I have them" she held them out to Mary.

"Okay, I'll keep them and you just tell me when you want them" Mary told her, taking both items with care.

"You're the best" Emma said giving her teacher a quick hug before skipping away down the road, leaving a shocked Mary Margaret behind, why had it felt so natural for her to have the little girl hug her.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina stood in the hallway of her house, waiting for her daughter to get home, she had been a little surprised when she'd come home from work to find the house empty, Emma no where to be seen.

She looked up when she heard the front door open and little feet walk in, Emma then began to creep into the hall, hoping to not be spotted "Where have you been?" Regina asked her, her hands on her hips, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her daughter in question.

"Out with some friends" Emma told her, all of a sudden the ten year old looked pale and scared of being caught, she knew she was in deep trouble.

"What friends?" Regina asked knowing that her daughter wasn't exactly the most social of children.

"Just friends" Emma shrugged her shoulders at her mother.

"Where did you go?" her mother asked noticing the mud on her daughters jeans and the torch sticking out of her back pack.

"Uhhh the old troll bridge" the blond girl replied before moving past Regina to got to her bedroom and her the girls displeasure she followed her up the winding stair case.

Emma walked into her room and threw her backpack and coat off before throwing herself down on her bed and sighing.

"Emma what has happened, you've been acting strange for the last couple of weeks, is it school?" she asked as she sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

"It's nothing" Emma groaned, why was her mother practically interrogating her, she didn't like it at all.

"It's not nothing Emma" Regina told her in concern, leaning over and brushing her hand through Emma's blond locks "Something's distracting or upsetting you and I'm your mother, you can tell me anything" she told her, but Emma just rolled her eyes "Maybe you should see Archie, he might be able to help you if you won't open up to me" Regina suggested.

This made Emma sit bolt upright "I'm not insane, I don't need to see Archie, why can't you just believe me when I tell you that there is nothing wrong" she yelled before jumping to her feet and running out of the room.

"Emma" Regina yelled following her daughter down the stairs and she then just watched as Emma ran out of the front door and slammed the door behind her.

...

Mary Margaret was still on her late night shift at the hospital, she only had one more bunch of flowers to put on a bedside, it was John Doe's.

She opened the glass sliding doors and stepped inside, walking around the table to put the vase of flowers on the beside table, but the whole time she couldn't move her eyes from the sleeping man.

She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her drawn to him, he was such a mystery, no one knew who he was or where he came from, he looked so peaceful, not like he was in pain but instead he almost seemed like he was waiting for something or someone.

The teacher found herself sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him, she knew she shouldn't being doing this but she just couldn't help herself, she studied him for a moment, she noticed that there was a scar on his chin, she wondered how he'd got it, had it happened when he'd been in the accident that had caused him to slip into the coma he wouldn't awake.

Before she knew it Mary found herself reaching out to touch the scar on his chin, she ran her thumb over the slightly raised skin then along the rest of his chin, feeling the soft skin and stubble under her finger before moving her hand away, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked herself moving away from him.

She got off of the bed and began to walk around the little secluded area, she needed to clear her head, why was she doing this, maybe she was sick, turning around back to face the man in the coma she noticed he was almost smiling, an almost charming smile, Mary shook her head to bring herself from the almost spell she was under.

Mary then thought of the book she'd been carrying with her since Emma had intrusted her with it, she walked over to her bag and slipped it out before opening it to a story, the story of snow white and prince charming.

She perched herself on the edge of the bed once again and began to read aloud, not really sure why she was doing it but it just felt right.

"And thought she was beyond hope, beyond saving, he leant down and gave his beloved one last kiss, a beam of true love then engulfed the land, bringing light to the darkness" she finished, closing the book in her lap, leaning over to look at him she leant down and pressed her lips to his.

Her eyes shot open as everything came flooding back, everything from who she really was, losing her mother, meeting Regina, her father dying, the Huntsman letting her go, the wanted poster with her face on it, meeting charming and punching him, she gave him the scar, she and charming fighting together to get back the kingdom, Regina interrupting their wedding, Emma, Emma was her baby girl, they didn't make it to the wardrobe.

She sat up straight and blinked a couple of times before grabbing the book and holding it close, it was true, Emma knew the story, she was her daughter, not Regina's.

"Snow" Mary turned to find charming's eyes fluttering open, she was at his side in moments "You found me" he told her with a smile.

"Did you ever doubt I would" she grinned as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Being stabbed gave me pause" he told her before Snow kissed her again.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around the very unfamiliar room.

"A place called Storybrooke, the curse took us here and no one can remember who they are" Snow explained.

"Emma?" he asked her.

"She thinks she's Regina's daughter" she explained.

"How?" Charming asked with concern.

"Regina has raised her for the past ten years"

Charming was a little hurt, he wanted his daughter, their daughter, this really was a cruel world "We have to get her back and get everyone back home" he informed his wife.

"I know" Snow promised "We'll figure it out once you get out of here" she assured him.

TBC…

**I want to thank BelleChic for giving me this idea, I hope you like, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma still hadn't figured out where she was going, well other than away from her 'mother', away from the women had lied to her, a women whom she was now very sure was the evil queen of the past life.

Her feet were sore and her knees were aching with every stride she took through the dark streets of late night Storybrooke the town she had grown up in but wasn't a hundred per cent sure that she belonged.

"Emma are you okay?" the blond stopped and turned around to find Archie Hopper with Pongo at his side.

"I'm fine" she gave him the warmest smile that she possibly could as she brushed a blond curl out of her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her "Would you like to come inside to talk?" he asked her.

Emma thought for a moment, maybe it would do her some good to talk to someone, maybe he would believe her and it started raining "Okay, but you can't tell my mum" she said.

"Of course" Archie gave her a smile before he led her to his office, once inside he let Pongo off of his leash, "Please sit, can I get you a drink?" he motioned to the sofa.

Emma sat down and nodded to him "Can I have some water please?" she smiled as Pongo sat down by her, she leant down and stroked his head.

Archie then came back with a glass of water "Thank you" she smiled at him and took the glass before taking a sip before putting it down on the table.

He then went to sit in his chair opposite her, "You can begin to talk when you want" he told her in a comforting tone.

Emma took a breath before speaking "I was given this book, it was a book of fairy tales and I'm…I'm beginning to think that the stories are real" she informed him.

"How so?" Archie asked her, very interested in what she was telling him.

"Well in the story the Evil queen who hates Snow white curses the land to a place where there is no magic….here, where no one can remember who they are" she informed him.

"And what makes you think that it's got anything to do with us in Storybrooke?" he asked her, sitting forward on his seat.

Emma took another sip of water before speaking "People in the town have characteristics that remind me of people in the book"

"Who?" he asked her.

"Well you remind me of Jiminy Cricket" she told him.

"But I'm not a cricket" he informed her, taking his glasses off to clean them with the corner of his shirt.

"That's because in this world there are no such things as talking crickets" Emma informed him "I think my mother's the evil queen" she informed him.

"Okay, so who does that make you?" he asked her.

"I'm the daughter of Snow white and prince Charming" she informed him.

"Okay and are they here in Storybrooke?" Archie asked her.

"Yes, Ms Blanchard and the guy in a coma at the hospital" Emma informed him.

Archie thought for a moment, none of this to him sounding at all real or plausible "Are you sure you aren't just looking for your parents and that's why you've thought this up, because you want to find them?" he asked her.

That hurt Emma, why was no one believing her, she got up from her seat "One day I'll break the curse and you'll believe" she almost yelled at him, she knew this had been wrong, why would he believe her. So she headed for the door.

"Emma wait, please" Archie got up from his chair to stop her, to try and reason with the stubborn ten year old, but yet it was all in vane as she was already out of the door, down the stairs and onto the streets once again of Storybrooke.

She ran through the streets, the water splashing around her feet as she stopped through the puddles, before she knew it she was at the hospital.

She sneaked through past the receptionist, she needed to go somewhere and think, she wanted to see John Doe and hopped that Ms Blanchard may also be there as well. Slipping through the corridors she found the restricted area, all the doors labelled apart from one, she stood on her tiptoes and open the hatch, inside she saw a brunet girl sitting in the corner, her hair covering her face, she reminded her of someone but at that moment she couldn't think who, hearing footsteps coming Emma closed the hatch before moving in the opposite direction to the main area of the hospital.

A couple of moments later she walked into John Doe's room surprised to find him awake and staring dreamily at Ms Blanchard who sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

The couple heard the door open and were surprised when they saw Emma standing there, they'd been waiting for Dr Whale. "Emma" Ms Blanchard looked at her shocked as she got up off of the bed.

John Doe or charming as he now knew he was looked at the blond girl, she was spitting image of her mother, it took his breath a little bit, that was his daughter, his and Snow's daughter, the last time he'd seen her she'd fit between his hand and elbow but now, she was grown into a proper ten year old.

"Hi" Emma smiled at her 'teacher', something had changed Emma wasn't sure what it was but there was something, she then turned to the man that had been in a coma, his eyes to her seemed so familiar, so warm and almost safe and protective and of course he had a charming air about him "You woke up" she smiled again.

"I did" he nodded "Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name's Emma, Ms Blanchard here is my teacher, that's my book" she pointed to the brown leather one that sat on the bed.

"Emma" The ten year old turned to find her Mother, Regina standing in the doorway of the secluded room.

"That's my mum" she mumbled to herself more than to anyone else.

"You do not walk out like that" Regina yelled at her "You are grounded" she informed her then saw the book on the bed "Where did you get that?" she asked pointing to it.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Ms Blanchard did it for her "She was returning the book to me, she only borrowed it after all" she said picking up the book from the bed and holding it close to her chest, "What are you doing here Mayor Mills?" she then asked.

"I see the gentlemen had woken up, as I found him and brought him here, I'm his emergency contact" Regina explained just as Dr Whale walked in, she then turned to Emma "Wait in the car and you'd better be there" she glared. The ten year old nodded before walking out, dragging her feet behind her, for once doing as she was told.

Whale did a quick examination of John Doe before turning to Mary Margaret and Regina, "Everything seems to be in good shape" he informed them both, "He remembers his name but not much else.

"His name?" Mary asked confused.

"David Noland" Dr Whale explained "We'll talk more tomorrow about when he can be released but for now I suggest he get's some sleep, this must have been quite the audial for him" he added before walking out of the room.

Turning both the women found that David was asleep so walked out into the area with the other patients so not to disturb him when they spoke, "Stay away from him Ms Blanchard" Regina told her.

Snow/Mary crossed her arms across her chest "You've been telling me to stay away from a lot of people lately"

"And I seem to recall you not doing as I told" Regina retorted, "I mean it, stay away from Mr Noland, you don't know him, you don't know whose husband he is, whose father he is" and with that warning Regina walked out, needed to talk to Emma.

Mary shook her head at the women who walked away before turning back around and walking into Charming's hospital room, he was still sound asleep, she walked over to his side of the bed and caressed his face before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, knowing whose husband he was, whose father he was.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Weeks later, 'David Noland' was released by Dr Whale from the hospital.

"And if your feeling in any pain at all, even if you think it's miner, come back to the hospital and we'll take a look at you" Dr Whale assured Charming, who sat on the edge of the hospital bed, wearing clothes that 'Mary Margaret' had bought him.

"Of course" he nodded with a smile.

"Do you have any idea where you're staying encase we need to reach you?" Whale asked David, holding a clipboard, paper and pen to write it down.

"Uh, I have a room at Granny's until I find a place in town" David explained, desperately wanting to stay with Mary, Snow, his wife after the years they had been separated but both she and him thought it would raise too much suspicion to Regina if they did and if they wanted Emma back for the time being they would have to lay as low as the possibly could.

"Okay, well you seem well enough so your free to go" Whale gave him a slight pat on the shoulder before turning around and leaving, passing Regina as he did.

"Mayor Mills how can I help you?" David asked as he slipped off of the bed, ready to leave.

"I came to check on you, I am your emergency contact after all" she gave him a smile "You look like your on your way out" she observed.

"Dr Whale's cleared me" David told her as he picked up his brown leather jacket from where it had been laying on the bed.

"Oh" Regina nodded "Where are you staying?" she asked him, hoping it was nowhere near Mary Margaret, she didn't want them to weaken the curse any more than Emma had.

"At Granny's till I find a place" he informed her.

"Would you like a lift?" she asked him.

"Uh no thanks, I think I can find my way" he told her "It will be nice to learn the lay out of the town" he added.

"Okay, well if you need anything then please feel free to come to my office or call me"

"Of course" David nodded to her, of course having no intention of ever going to her if he needed anything.

"I'll leave you be" she told him before turning around and leaving, deciding to go and check on certain people in her private area of the hospital.

He slipped on his jacket and then made his own way out of the hospital.

Soon David stood on the streets of Storybrooke, it was just how Mary Margaret had described, it was small, people walking and driving past, the people he remembered from their home world, they were all members of their kingdom, faces that he vaguely remembered.

He began to walk around town, seeing what everyone had become, not surprised at all to find that Jepeto had become a carpenter, Granny had also opened a diner, the blue fairy had become the Mother superior of the nun's, Jiminy had become a therapist and Mr Gold had his own pawn shop.

He soon found himself standing outside the school and he knew who was inside, two people he wanted to see, his wife and daughter.

"Okay class, time for lunch, when you come back we're going to start on our times tables" Ms Blanchard told her class as the bell rang, meaning like robots all the children got out of their seats and rushed to the doors, eager to have lunch, well almost all of the children.

Emma was still packing up her pens when everyone else had walked out, Mary approached her. "Are you okay Emma?" she asked, knowing the last time she'd seen the girl she'd been very much distressed and Regina had only made matters worse by dragging her away.

"I'm fine" the ten year old didn't make eye contact, instead she just kept looking at her shoes or the floor.

"You sure?" Mary asked as Emma headed to the door "do you want to go to Granny's after school and talk about the other night over a hot chocolate?" she asked her daughter, even though she didn't know she was.

As tempting as the offer was, Emma shook her head "I'm not allowed, I'm grounded" she informed her teacher.

"Oh" Mary sighed "Your mother works late, she would never know" she suggested, knowing that teaching her to lie was wrong but she had to talk to her, she and David, both needed to talk to their daughter.

Emma looked around, almost as if she was checking to make sure there wasn't someone lurking in the shadows , "She has eyes and ears everywhere" she spoke in a slow whisper before quickly grabbing her back pack and turning around to rush out of the room.

Mary stood in the middle of the class room, shocked, Emma was afraid of Regina, did Emma realise that the book actually showed their real life, showed who her real parents were. But if this was true, wouldn't she have said something by now? This was all so complicated and confusing.

A light knock on her class room door made her look up, there stood Charming in the door way. She smiled at him "Can I help you Mr Noland?" she asked him as he walked into the class room.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment with you Miss Blanchard" He told snow with a charming smile as he approached her, reaching out to touch her.

"I'm surprised you found your way here" Snow joked at him as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I told you I'll find you, I'll always find you" he reminded her of their say before pressing a kiss to her forehead, loving the feeling of having her back in his arms "Nothing can keep up apart" he continued as he thought about their peculiar love story, the challenges they had faced together.

"Yeah, not even this stupid curse" Snow mumbled to herself as she looked at the floor, but Charming had heard her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her, lifting her chin so that her brown eyes met his blue.

Snow just shook her head "I don't see how we're ever going to get Emma back and be able to go home" she told him.

"Hey" he told her "Hey look at me" he told her as she tried to look away "I promise you we'll get Emma to know the truth, were her parents, Regina can't separate us forever" he assured her, hugging her close to him. Snow closed her eyes and tried to believe his promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Half way to the playground Emma realised she'd left her pencil case back in the class room so had to turn back.

She huffed and spun on her heels before walking back through the locker covered hall of the school, dodging all of the children that ran through the corridors trying to get to the playground as fast as they could.

When Emma reached the classroom she heard miss Blanchard talking to Mr Noland, which wasn't something that surprised her considering that she could see that they like each other.

She was about to walk in when she saw that they were in a tight loving embrace, not wanting to ruin the moment she turned to walk away but the mention of her name stopped her, she couldn't quite make out what exactly what they said but one thing she did definitely hear, was the word _daughter_.

Her heart quickened, the book was true, they were in love so they must be snow white and prince charming, they looked like the characters from her book, from the book Ms Blanchard had given her, was it her way of her trying to tell her they were her parents.

She watched as the couple in front of her parted. Snow lifted her head and in doing so noticed the ten year old standing in the door way looking wide eyed.

"Emma" Ms Blanchard mumbled looking at her student and daughter.

Upon hearing the name leave his wife's lips, he turned to look at their daughter.

"The book's real" Emma stated more than asked them.

"Yes" charming nodded slowly, snow was a little too choked up to speak.

"So you guys are my…." She trailed off not sure if she could say it because that would mean that Regina really was the evil queen, the very women that had raised her, loved her was the very person that ripped everyone away from their home, that had taken her real parents from her.

"We're your parents" Snow told the blond ten year old, finally able to speak, wanting Emma to know the truth to understand why she always paid a little closer attention to her, why she gave her the book.

Emma smiled before running the show and tackling her in a hug, finally feeling safe and almost home.

Snow/Mary was shocked at first but then it became a natural thing to put her arms protectively around the girl and hugged her tight, charming then wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, vowing to keep the together, to not let either of them get away from him now the family was reunited.

Meanwhile a little down the road in the town centre Regina sat in her office, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

She braced her hand on her desk as she looked up, she felt strange, she felt weaker, like she was in less control, like some big change had happened.

Getting up from her desk and ignoring her paper work the raven haired women got up and looked out of the large window behind her and looked out at the town below her, she was worried to see if the curse had broken but from what she could tell everything was fine, everyone was normal.

Then someone caught her eye, Gold. She glared at him as he crossed the street, his cane in hand, then she rushed to the stairs hoping to catch him so she could talk to him.

"Gold" she called his name when she approached him, he turned and his face dropped into a deeper frown.

"What can I do for you now?" he asked sounded fed up with talking to her about every little problem she was having.

"We need to talk" she told him as she dragged him to the nearby ally way beside granny's.

"About what?" he asked her as his hands rested on his cane to keep his balance as he stood opposite her.

"Can't you feel it?" Regina asked him, cocking her head to the side.

Rumple took a moment to take a breath, to try and figure out what she was talking about "Feel what?" he ask her feeling something but wanting her to admit it.

"The curse has gotten weaker, I want to know why?" she asked him.

"Well, true loves kiss can break any curse" Rumple told her with an almost evil smirk.

"Snow and Charming" she stated, her heart beating a mile a minute, if they'd broken from the curse this could mean she could lose Emma, and then she could break the curse. "How can I stop them?" she asked him.

Rumple took a breath "For once dearie work that out on your own" he stated before walking off, he was tired of her always asking him, he already knew how it was all going to work out no matter what she did.

Regina stood in the ally for a minute, trying to get her mind to work again, trying to find a way to stop snow and charming from taking Emma from her, she had to find a way to separate snow and charming.

A smile spread across her ruby red lips as an idea hit her, it was evil, devilish and would work, now all she needed was a man with a magic hat.

TBC…

**Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had now been a week since Emma had found out the truth, found out the stories in the book were true just as she had suspected, just as she had wanted, she knew who her parents were, she knew where she came from, she knew who she was. For once in a really long time she was happy.

Regina had noticed, Emma smiled and laughed more but she was also hardly ever home, she was always out, staying late at school for some club or another or staying out late with her friends at the park, or stopping at Granny's and loosing track of time.

She'd already finished stage one of her plan, she'd had to use the last of her magic, magic stored in the ring that her beloved Daniel had given her so, so many moons ago in the stable just before Snow white ruined her life, dooming her lover for eternity.

The sound of the front door brought Regina back to the prescient, back to the women she'd become because of it, what she'd done because of it and how she'd gained a daughter, although be it not by blood but by nurture yes.

"Emma" she called to her daughter just as the blond was about to run past the living room door and make a b-line for the stairs. The ten year old stopped and turned to face her 'mother'. "Your home late again" Regina stated, the question of 'why' was just hanging in the air.

"I got stuck on a question in math today and had to stay for Ms Blanchard to help me, then I missed the bus so had to walk" she explained "I'm sleeping over at a friend's tonight is that okay?" she asked.

"Which friend?" Regina asked, knowing her daughter didn't have many if even that, she'd always been told Emma kept to herself and didn't reach out to the other children.

Emma mumbled a name before disappearing to her bedroom, this made Regina one hundred per cent sure that she was being lied to and that Emma was going to stay with Mary Margaret and David or should she call them Snow and Charming.

Regina headed to the kitchen and picked up the plastic box containing the apple strudel that she'd freshly made just over an hour ago and she'd made it with a little 'kick', she thought with an almost wicked smile, sometimes there was just something about being 'evil' as people called it where as she called it justice.

"I'm going" Emma called as she had just reached the front door to leave, Regina hurried to stop her.

"Wait" she called "I made turnovers" She told her daughter with a smile "Why don't you take one for you friend" she suggested "We have too many for just you and I" she added.

"Okay" Emma eyed her 'mother' for a moment before giving her a fake smile "I'll see you tomorrow" she told her with her sleeping bag and back pack slung over her shoulder, looking very much like she was going to a sleepover.

"Do you want me to take you?" Regina asked, "After all your only ten" she told her "And it's late".

"It's Storybrooke mum, nothing ever happens here" the blond told her before opening the front door and then walking out the door and closing it behind her. All Regina had to do now was wait.

…

"Snow would you calm down?" Charming asked his wife as she paced back and forth in the small kitchen of her loft apartment.

"What if she doesn't like it here, what if…" She began to pace again but he put his arms on her shoulders and then moved them down her arm and it stilled her movements and made her focus on him, just him and his touch, nothing else.

"It's just one night" he told her "Emma is our daughter Snow, were are her parents, she's supposed to be with us" he told her "We found her and I'm not giving her up without a fight" he told her.

"How are we going to do this?" Mary/ Snow asked looking down at the ground as the worries of parenthood spinning around in her head.

David smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead "How we are going to do everything" he said making her lift her head and smile at him as he repeated his words to her "Together" he continued.

Snow raised a hand to his cheek "Charming" she said her brown eyes looking into his ocean blue, she then reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips as his hands went around her waist and pulled her close. They really had missed each other in the past ten years.

"I've missed you" he told her holding her close, his head resting on top of hers while hers when to his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat, letting her know she wasn't alone in the battle against Regina, she'd never been alone he'd always been there for her, he was there to keep her grounded and protect her and now they were both going to protect Emma at any cost.

The nock at the door made them spring apart, "That'll be Emma" Snow told him, straightening her clothes before he and her walked to the front door and opening it and as expected there stood their daughter, Emma.

"Hey" Emma smiled at her parents, her true parents, the ones that had tried to protect her out of the goodness of their hearts, the mother who had actually carried her for nine months, the father who had got himself stabbed as he was trying to carry her to safety.

She walked in and looked around, it was like part of an abandoned factory or something, it was so cool, it seemed nicer than where she lived with Regina, 'home' was just black and white but this apartment had all the colours under the sun.

"Your bed will be over here, I hope that's okay" David led Emma over to a bed that was separated form the living area by some pillars. It was a white double bed frame with white covers with floral pattern on it.

"I love it" Emma told them turning around and hugging charming and he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you like it" he told her, loving how similar her smile was to his wife's.

The family of three then went to the kitchen where Mary and David began to make dinner. "So if you guys like rule the kingdom back 'home does that mean I'm technically a Princess?" Emma asked as she watched them work together.

The two adults looked at one another for a moment thinking about it "I guess so" David said with a smile at the blond before turning back to the food while Mary moved her attention to their daughter.

"You didn't have to bring desert" Mary told Emma who sat at the kitchen bar stood area of it.

"I didn't, Mu…Regina gave it to me to give to my 'friend" Emma explained "I'd better put it in the bin or burn it, yeah that would be better" she said to herself before getting up to find the fireplace or something.

"Why burn it?" Mary asked her, catching David's attention, he stopped what he was doing and turned to face his two girls.

"We don't want it falling into the wrong hands" the ten year old girl explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wrong hands?" David asked with concern, maybe this wasn't a great idea, maybe this causing Emma way to much stress and upset.

"Yeah, I mean this is poisonous" she said with wide blue eyes.

Snow had to stop herself from laughing "It's not poisonous" she told the girl.

"It's an _**APPLE**_ turn over" Emma deliberately stressed what fruit it was.

Mary turned to shoot David a worrying glance, neither really sure what to do or say to her "Where would Regina get the magic from to create that? There is no magic here right" Snow said and Emma nodded "And just to show you" she said taking the turn over and then going over to the counter where she got two forks out of the draw and handed one to charming.

"NO" Emma yelled at them taking the forks from them "if you don't believe me I'll show you" she told them, picking up the pastry and taking a mouthful and chewing it.

"See it's just an ap…" David began but then Emma dropped down to the floor in front of them.

TBC…

**I hope you like…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everything around them was a blur, the only thing that mattered was Emma, Charming and Snow were running through the corridors of the hospital, Charming holding Emma securely in his arms, her dead weight heavy in his arms but he didn't care.

They couldn't believe that this was happening, they'd just gotten her back, they'd just found her and she was being ripped away from them. The conversation they'd had with Emma just kept being replayed in Snow's mind, all she could think about was how hurt Emma must have been, her parents didn't believe her.

"David you need to put Emma down on the bed" Dr Whale instructed him, Charming did so reluctantly "Now what happened?" he asked.

Snow grabbed Charming's hand and squeezed it tight "She ate some apple turn over and then she hit the floor cold" he explained.

Whale nodded before checking Emma's airways to make sure she didn't have anything stuck in her throat or had chocked on a piece of turnover, he checked everything he could think of before turning to the couple that had brought her in "I can't find what's wrong…..it's like…." He began.

"Magic" Snow turned to Charming, just as Regina walked in and rushed to Emma's side, pushing the couple out of the way.

"What happened?" she asked Dr Whale as she brushed Emma's hair out of her face.

Anger built in Snow and she would have lunged at Regina if Charming hadn't stopped her, "The Apple turn over you gave her, she ate it!" she yelled at her.

"You two" Regina looked at them both with anger "I should have known, she's my daughter, I told you to stay away from her" She said pointing and finger at Mary Margaret.

Before they could reply Charming grabbed Regina by the arm and pulled both her and his wife to a close by closet, "I think we all know that we're Emma's parents" Charming told the Evil queen, not wanting Snow to do or say something that she would regret later.

Realisation hit Regina, her eyes went wide and she gulped "You remember?" she asked them and they nodded slowly "Does Emma know?" she asked having read through the book that Emma had, the book that told the story of how they came here, how to break the curse, had Emma really read it.

"Yes she knows" Snow told her "The turnover was meant for us?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes" Regina nodded, her eyes tearful.

"If could put us both to sleep what will it do to Emma?" Charming asked, his voice and facial features showing concern.

"Oh don't act like you two care" Regna spat at them "You've been her parents for two seconds, I'm her mother, I raised her for the past ten years" she said.

"And whose fault is it that we were separated from her?" Snow asked her taking a step closer to her.

"Look" Charming made both women look at him "All that matters is that Emma wakes up, now Regina you used magic to get the apple so can't you use magic to reverse the curse?" he asked her.

Regina shook her head "That was the last of it" she said, finally letting a tear fall down her face.

"Well we can't find her true love" Snow said as she started to panic.

"Isn't there anyone else that has magic?" Charming asked Regina while pulling Snow close to him and hugging her, trying to calm her, trying to make he feel better, he hated her being upset.

"Gold" Regina said after a moment "Rumpelstiltskin" she told them, before following them both out of the closet.

Charming turned to Snow "Stay here with Emma" he told her "Call us if anything changes" he added, Snow nodded, knowing someone needed to stay with Emma and who better than her mother.

"Okay" she gave him a weak smile before reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips, when they parted she turned to Regina and glared at her, a silent message to not do any funny business.

"Come on, were running out of time" Regina reminded Charming, he nodded over his shoulder before kissing Snow one more time and then turned and followed Regina out of the room.

….

"Were closed" Gold said as he heard the bell above his door ring, not even bother to look up from his list of inventory to see who it was.

"We need your help" Regina said making him look up.

"We?" he asked as he looked up and found Prince Charming standing beside her.

"Mr Noland. Mayor Mills what can I do for you?" Rumple asked.

"I prefer James" Charming told him, letting Gold know that he remember who he was.

"Your majesty" Gold bowed his head "Well this is a sight, you two together" he smiled "What do you need my help with?" he asked.

"Emma" Regina said.

"Of course" Gold knew that this day would come.

"She's been put under the sleeping curse, the same one as Snow was, how can we wake her up?" he asked.

"True loves kiss of course" Gold told them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Charming of all people should have known that.

"She's ten" Regina reminded Rumple "Her true love could be anywhere, we don't have time to find them"

"Well I'm sorry that's the only thing that will do it" Gold told them before moving to go out to the back of his shop.

"Wait" Regina made him stop "I have something you want" she told him.

"I doubt that" Gold told her over his shoulder before he continued to walk away.

"I have her" She said "I've always had her" this made Gold stop and turn to face her, anger in his eyes, something Charming had never seen before, it unnerved him a little.

"Who?" he asked.

"She's died" Rumple told her "She threw herself out of the tower, you said…..I…." he continued shaking his head as he came around his desk and began to walk towards Regina, "Why?" he asked her "Were you ever going to let me know?" he asked again.

"I was saving it for a rainy day" Regina told him.

"Well it's raining like a bitch, now who is 'she'?" Charming asked.

"A women I loved many years ago" Rumple said his eyes not leaving Regina's "Where is she?" he asked her.

"She's in a psych room at the hospital, she's under the curse, she won't remember you" She told him.

"Belle" Rumple mumbled closing his eyes for a moment, memorising her face, her beautiful face, such a beautiful women loved such an ugly man, he'd pushed her away.

"Now what aren't you telling us?" Regina told him.

Gold ignored the evil queen and turned to Charming, "You and your wife, you make true love, Emma is a product of true love, if you and Snow white sincerely mean that you love her and you kiss her, then she will wake up" he told them.

Charming nodded "Thank you" He said before turning and running out of the shop leaving Regina and Gold behind.

"I'll let her out" Regina informed him before walking out of the shop, Rumple stayed where he was, awaiting his true loves return.

Snow sat by her daughters side, reading to her from the book she had given her, hoping it might spark something and she would wake up, she'd just turned the page when the machines that Emma was hooked up to started to beep.

"What's going on?" she asked as Dr Whale and a group of nurses ran in and surrounded the ten year old, pushing Snow out of the way.

"She's getting worse" Whale told Mary, he took a deep breath before saying "I think you may want to prepare for the worse" he told her, Snow's hand covered her mouth muffling the gasp as tears began to fall, this wasn't fair, she'd just got her daughter back and now she was loosing her and it looked this time for good, she was about to pull her phone out to call Charming to come now but he burst through the doors.

"Were losing her" Snow cried into his chest as he pulled her close, his eyes shining bright with tears that wouldn't fall.

…

Meanwhile Regina stood outside of Belle's hospital room, she looked through the small window latch and saw the brunet women sitting in the corner of the room, her dark, matted brown hair covering her face, she took a breath before pulling the door open, "Who are you?" Belle asked, moving further back into the corner of the dark, dingy room.

"I'm here to let you go, go to Mr Gold, he'll protect you" Regina told her.

"Okay" Belle nodded before getting up to her feat a little shaky and then walking out of her room and saw that the exit door was open and she walked out.

She wasn't sure how she knew where to go she just did, it was like fate was telling her, or something in her heart told her to walk down an alley way, cross a road and continue to walk down a street and then she stopped when a sign of the shop in front of her read 'Mr Gold's pawnbroker and antiquities'.

Gold still stood taking inventory behind his desk when the bell above his door rang, he looked up and all thoughts left his mind, his heart began to beat a mile a minute "Belle" he mumbled.

"I was told to come here, I was told you'll look after me" Belle said as the man in front of her stepped closer to her.

"Oh yes" Rumple gave Belle a watery smile before pulling her close to him hugging her, he'd missed her so much, he'd been such an evil fool to think that magic was worth more to him than the feeling of Belle in his arms.

"Do I know you?" she asked him.

"Not yet, but you will do" he told her with a smile, she smiled back, something in her told her that she could trust this man with everything, even her heart or maybe he already had her heart so she didn't have to give it to him.

…

"We'll give you a moment" Whale said leading the nurses out of the hospital room to let Charming and Snow have a moment alone with their daughter.

Charming and Snow held hands as they stood by their daughter, who was fading away fast, "I'm so sorry Emma" Snow said tiers still falling down her cheek.

Charming himself couldn't find anything to say so instead he lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as Snow continued to talk, "We weren't there as your parents and we're sorry and we… we ….love you".

As those two words left Snow White lips, a bright white light engulfed them all, while Emma shot up in the bed taking in a deep breath, Snow and Charming surrounded her and hugged her, "I knew you'd wake me up" Emma told them with a bright smile.

"Emma" they all turned to find Regina standing in the door way, she walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed "No matter what they say, what they think" she told her "I do love you Emma" she said her eyes full of tears.

No one could say much else before a purple smoke covered them all, Charming wrapped both Emma and Snow in his arms, not letting them be hurt by anything that was surrounding them. Moments later Charming lifted his head from where it had been on top of Emma's and looked around, they were no longer in Storybrooke.

"Snow" he said his wife's name making her lift her head, she was surprised at where they had found themselves, Emma then looked up, she was surprised at what she found.

She was sitting on the ground, surrounded by her parents, they were near a lake and on the other side of the lake you could see the outline of a castle, behind and around them were trees.

Snow and Charming had changed, Charming was dressed in his red suit much like the one he wore when he'd rescued Snow from the sleeping curse, Snow's hair had grown a lot and was now tumbling down her back in a ponytail, wearing a white pant suit with all silver embellishments, just like from right out of the story book.

Emma looked around and saw Regina stood close by wearing a long red dress with silver edging, her make-up, thick and dark and her hair half up and half down, looking very much the part of the evil queen.

The ten year old got up to her feet "Where are we?" she asked her parents as she looked around at what surrounded them.

"We're home" Snow told her with a smile, "This was where your father proposed to me after waking me from the sleeping curse" she said giving charming a knowing smile.

"I know" Emma said with a smile when they gave her a questioning glance, "It's in the book" she explained.

The ten year old looked at Regina from where she stood, Regina herself looking around a little disorientated, Emma walked over to her, Emma herself wearing the same jeans and t-shirt she had worn when she'd been brought into the hospital, "Mum" she said making Regina turn to face her.

Regina smiled "I'm sorry Emma" she said "I didn't know that you would become my daughter when conjured the curse" she explained "Can we be friends?" she asked.

Emma nodded "If we can still make turnovers" she smiled, Regina nodded before giving Emma a hug, she may not have been Emma's birth mother, her blood mother, but she had raised Emma, soothed every fever, changed every nappy, scared away any nightmare.

The blond girl parted from Regina before going back over to her parents "Let go home" Charming said with a smile, Snow nodded before taking one of Emma's hands and Charming took Emma's free hand as they made their way to the castle knowing it would be a bit of a walk, Regina herself clicked her fingers and went home, not feeling the same evil queen as she had when she'd left.

Finally the curse had been broken, people could try and go back to being normal, of course it couldn't be like it was, Regina was a lot nicer, used her magic for a lot more good and spent a lot of time at the castle being friends to Emma and even Snow.

People also saw a change in Rumpelstiltskin, his castle was no longer lonely, he shared it with the women he loved, he had Belle, she made him smile, made him laugh, made him the best version of him and she also was helping in the search for his son.

For the charming family, everything was good, they'd broken two curses, one being the one that kept them from remembering who they were and where they were from, the other being the curse of not being together, not being the family they were meant to be, none of them were sure of which one was the worse curse.

The end…

**I hope you guys liked this, if any of you like the TV show NCIS I have a x over with Once Upon A Time already up and also another one on the way.**

**Thanks for all being so nice as this was my first story, no plans for another once upon a time story yet, but maybe one day. **

**Please review it would mean so much.**


End file.
